1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to synchronizing operation of mobile devices. In particular, embodiments relate to the transfer of control messages between mobile devices to manage synchronized operation.
2. Discussion
Images from multiple digital cameras may be compiled together to generate a higher quality picture (e.g., via super resolution), to capture a stereo image pair across two independent cameras, or to generate a 3D (three dimensional) model from pictures taken with several cameras at the same time. Time synchronization between the cameras, however, can be challenging, particularly in peer-to-peer (P2P) environments in which a network-based time reference may not be available. Even if an effective mechanism for time synchronization may be available, there remains considerable room for improvement with respect to control protocols for enabling collaborative photography between multiple cameras.